A conventional fluid processing device with a scraping mechanism is disclosed in TW Filing No. 099116162 and contains a processing tank, a driving unit, a water pipe, a filtering unit, and a scraping unit. The water pipe is connected with a driving shaft of the driving unit. The filtering unit has a plurality of circular filtration bags retained thereon. The scraping unit has plural scrapers, and each scraper is retained between any two filtration bags. When the driving unit drives the water pipe to rotate, the filtering unit simultaneously rotates along an axis of the water pipe so that the plural scrapers scrap dirt on the filtration bags.
However, such a conventional filtration device still has some disadvantages as follows:
1. The processing tank has a fixed size and cannot be expandable, thus limiting use variability. In addition, when the processing tank has a large size, it is delivered troublesomely.
2. The water pipe is retained with the plurality of filtration bags by screwing a nut and a screw bolt together, so it cannot drive the plurality of filtration bags to rotate in case the screw bolt or the nut is loose or broken, and then the plural scrapers cannot scrap dirt on the plurality of filtration bags.
3. Since the plural scrapers directly contact with membrane surfaces of the plurality of filtration bags, anti-fouling material layers of the plurality of filtration bags are damaged by the plural scrapers easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.